After the Rain
by usetmysoulalight
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Edward decided that they just couldn't wait for August? Would desire get the best of them before they could make it someplace- anyplace, to say "I do" and then consummate the marriage?
1. Meadow sweet

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**This story will be told from the POV of Edward & Bella…it is set around the end of Eclipse, and is a 'what-if' experiment regarding what would have happened in the meadow and afterwards if Bella or Edward had decided that they just couldn't wait any longer…**_

_**~Meadow Sweet~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**I pressed her into the gently waving grass of the meadow, and softly brought her lips to mine. I couldn't bear to see her sacrifice what she wanted, yet again, to try to make everyone else happy. I knew she didn't want the giant production of a wedding that Alice was planning…and honestly, there was a part of me that didn't want to wait to make her mine any longer-a part that was terrified that I would lose her if we waited any longer, and I couldn't bear that.**_

_**This was our place-our secret spot, where we had declared ourselves to each other. I smiled while my lips moved against hers, thinking that it was a perfect place to seal our physical relationship, just as we had sealed our emotional one here in the beginning.**_

_**I aligned my body against hers in a way I had seldom allowed before. I felt her respond instantly. Her heart raced, blood singing in her veins as she immediately arched against me, inviting me to press my hard length to her warm core. Her lips and legs parted, and I slipped my tongue between her lips to taste her while I stole between her legs, arching into her. **_

_**God, but she tasted delicious, like summer and honey and lavender and freesia. Even fully clothed I could feel the warmth building in her, her breasts tightened through her thin cotton shirt, the tips scratching against my overly sensitive skin despite the layers between us. I could feel the moisture growing between her thighs, and I ached to finally feel that moist heat against my bare, hard skin. **_

_**My breathing quickened with hers, and however unnecessary the air was to my lungs, the increase in breath brought with it a new scent, the scent of Bella's arousal. I traced the skin of her face, and then slipped my fingertips into her hair, feeling the smooth silk of each strand. I could almost taste her desire, the scent mingling with the taste of her mouth. Her hands wound themselves in my hair, and then slid lower, to my shoulders and down, urging me against her, pulling me tighter and closer. **_

_**I told myself again and again "take it slow", trying to keep myself in check despite my growing physical response. This ache was always present. I was always aware of every inch of her physically, and that was largely the reason why I tried to generally keep some distance between us—I was constantly on a slow burn in her presence, and it didn't take much for that burn to become a full-blown fire.**_

_**Bella moved her head to the left and then to the right and I broke our kiss only to bring my mouth to her neck, where I could taste the faint salty sweetness of her skin, and feel the heat of her pulse throbbing there with my tongue. I slid my hands to her waist, and Bella said something, but it took a moment to register to me because one of her hands was slipping into the collar of my shirt while the other was grasping my hand at her waist and pulling my hand lower, to the edge of her jeans riding her hips. Wait, did she just say stop? But her hand was grasping mine at the same time and slipping my fingers into the warm skin beneath her waistband…Urging me on. **_

_**I whispered "why?" into the heat of her throat. She softly said that she didn't want to do "this" now, but she arched her back further at the same time and wrapped a leg around mine, rubbing her heat against the length of me. She must be teasing…her body was saying the exact opposite of her lips. I brought my lips to her ear and whispered "Don't you?" I felt a shiver run through her at the coolness of my breath in her ear, and she pushed her breasts more firmly to my chest. Her other leg wrapped around me, and pulled me completely between her legs, grinding against my aching member, created a building friction. **_

_**I wanted to rip the clothes from her body and feel the wet heat of her with my hands. I pulled her shirt up slightly and I felt her shudder again as our skin met where she had tugged my t-shirt up to my ribcage. The spark that was always there was a live current now. Her hands locked in my hair, jerking me to her open mouth, and she sucked at my lip greedily, pulling me into her mouth, echoing the way her body was arching and pulling me into her body below. I ground my hips against hers and she met mine with the same fierceness. She moaned slightly, and slid her hands to my chest, and then pushed ever so softly, but kept her fingers locked in my shirt. I pulled back slightly and met her gaze.**_

_**Dear god, did she really want me to stop? Her body was clearly telling me otherwise. "Why?" I asked, "I love you. I want you. Right now." I pressed into her again, illustrating just how I wanted her, and she wrapped herself more tightly around me. Her pupils dilated, and her tongue appeared to wet her lower lip, inviting me. **_

_**Her hands sank into my hair again, pulling me to her mouth, sucking at my lower lip while she whispered "wait, wait". She ground herself against me, and I felt her moisture spread further. Was she worried that she was going too fast for me? God, if only she knew..I could have taken her a thousand times over already and there was no need for her to try to slow her pace to mine. I wanted to quicken my pace to match her obvious desire. "Not for me", I murmured, trying to tell her that she didn't have to wait any longer. I was done with waiting. **_

_**The rhythm of her hips rocking against me was driving me on. Her racing heart seemed to pound inside my own chest as well. Her hands were inside my shirt, scratching, grabbing me closer, seeking more skin to skin contact. She moaned into my mouth, spreading herself open further beneath me, she whispered "please" as her hands dipped to my waist, and then her hands were against my chest again, pushing me away softly, while her hips still arched and rocked against me. Please what? Please don't stop? Please take me now? Or please, no? I was confused..she was telling in every way possible that she wanted me, and then telling me to wait too. **_

_**I could smell the sweet musk of her desire, could feel her wetness spreading through the thin layer of her cotton panties and beginning to soak the denim of her jeans as well. I could tell she didn't want me to stop, so why was she saying to wait? Was this another act of selflessness? Denying her desire because I had always been the one to stop before? Dear God, couldn't she tell the last thing I wanted was to stop? I pulled myself away and rolled onto my back, even as her leg followed and wrapped atop my hips. "Tell me why not, Bella, and this had better not be about me", I said.**_

_**We were both breathing raggedly, and she ran her tongue against her lip again. She opened her mouth as if to say one thing, and then paused, as if changing course. She then began to murmur softly, saying that she wanted to do things right, to be responsible, to give her parents the best resolution that she could, and, if we were getting married anyway, to let Alice have her fun. I still had no intention of stopping; I could tell how much she wanted me, her lips saying one thing but her hands winding tighter still in my shirt, and her knee unconsciously pressing against my aching groin. And then she put the proverbial nail in the coffin…she told me that my soul was too important for her to play games with, and that she wouldn't be budged. Her words echoed what I had felt about her for so long. I decided to ignore what her body was saying, and chose to listen to her words instead. We would wait…but, "if you change your mind", I whispered. Her eyes smoldered, and she told me I would be the first to know if she did.**_

_**Rain began to fall, and I moved pick her up, to take her home. She paused, looking me in the eyes, and chuckled, telling me that it was a good thing that I was impervious to bullets, because it was time to tell Charlie we were engaged. I laughed aloud, and reached into my pocket to remove the ring that I had been carrying with me ever since that night in my room, when we had made our bargain, and she had accepted my proposal. **_

_**I slowly slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand, and hers eyes locked with mine. I wanted to marry her now, tonight…and then take her and mark her as mine forever, with my body and then my venom. My mouth swam with it suddenly and our eyes stayed locked. The rain fell harder, soaking us, and she shivered. I drew her onto my back and began the run home.**_

_**I could feel her body bouncing lightly against me the whole run, could tell the rocking rhythm had aroused her desire afresh, but I refused to comment, I didn't want to push her any further. When we had almost reached the clearing near my home, I let her down. She slid down my back, and I swear she intentionally let her curves brush against me longer than necessary. **_

_**She stood and I turned to face her. I couldn't help but to stare at her rain soaked clothes. Her shirt clung transparent to her breasts, and I swallowed loudly as the taut peaks stared back at me. Her eyes followed mine, and she blushed…but her nipples hardened with desire as if I had touched them. **_

"_**Edward?" she whispered. She licked her lip and then bit it softly, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to taste her. I brought my lips to hers, freed her lower lip from her teeth with my tongue, and then she opened her mouth and pulled me into her. **_

_**Suddenly she was tangling herself around me, and I was lifting her, cradling her bottom in my hands, and she was wrapping her legs around my hips. I gasped as she ground herself against me, and the hardness that had not fully dissipated from earlier grew afresh. The rain that soaked her enhanced her scent and I could smell her arousal even stronger than before. **_

_**Her hands became the aggressor… slipping onto my shirt, pinching and pulling at my chest, and then pulling my shirt open hurriedly, button by button. When she had finished, she pressed herself to me, and it was as if she were naked beneath the wet fabric. I couldn't help myself. I thrust up into her, the dampness of our clothes clinging and driving me forward.**_

_**Bella moaned, and I slid a hand beneath her wet shirt, and stole up to her ripe breasts. I hesitated at the swell below, and she moved slightly, angling herself so that my fingers grazed her nipple. I groaned, and dipped my head to taste her through the wet cotton. Dear god, she was so warm…so soft. She arched against me in a frenzy, whispering my name again and again. She grabbed my shoulders, and pulled her mouth to my ear. I felt her breath hot against my neck, and then she whispered, "Edward, didn't you say something about Vegas once?" **_

_**I pulled away, and looked at her, doing the calculations in my head. The drive would be close to eight hours even if I did 140 or so the whole way, too long. But a flight…I pulled my phone out, accessed the internet, and was pleased to see that we could make Seattle in perfect time for a flight to Las Vegas. **_

_**Bella ground her hips harder and harder into me the whole time, and it was all I could do to stay focused on the phone and not tear her clothes off. She was panting by the time that I told her we could make it in less than four hours, find a 'chapel', and then a hotel…she smiled, and I let her slide down the length of me slowly. **_

"_**Do you think Alice..no, maybe I should have Angela cover for me.." she whispered. "Good thinking", I murmured, knowing Alice would never approve of a Vegas wedding and praying we could move quicker than she could catch us. God knows I couldn't care less where we were married…and well, we could sort the rest out later. The house was empty…everyone must be out hunting I thought, as we hurried to the Volvo. I held the door for my Bella, and then moved with vampire speed to start the car and the heater as we raced to the airport. **_


	2. Hey, baby, let's go to Vegas

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**~Hey baby, let's go to Vegas~**_

_**Bella:**_

_**Edward drew me onto his back and we headed back to his house as the rain began to pour. I rested my forehead against his shoulder, and felt the rain start to saturate my clothes. The soft but steady rhythm of his running began to do strange things to my body. The vibration made the warmth between my thighs start to grow, and where my breasts pressed against the hard planes of his back and rubbed, my nipples hardened. I knew he must be able to feel my arousal, and that knowledge made me blush, which I was sure he could feel as well. **_

_**Dear god, he smelled amazing…the rain seemed to envelop me in his scent. Did I actually just decline to be intimate with him? After all those times that he had refused…was I insane? I was already regretting my decision, wishing that I could turn back the clock for just a few minutes. To heck with responsibility, I wanted to be irresponsible, if only for tonight—in his arms.**_

_**We reached the edge of the clearing near the Cullen home, and I took my time sliding off of his back, trying to press every curve to him. I was hoping he would decide to ignore my earlier request for abstinence, or at least give me the opportunity to demonstrate my change of heart. **_

_**Edward turned to face me, and I saw his eyes widen slightly in appreciation as his gaze travelled down my body. My breath caught in my throat and I felt myself grow from warm to hot, as his eyes travelled, I imagined it was his hands on me. I knew my desire must be obvious to him. My clothes felt soaked—an echo of what his gaze was doing to me below the waist. I blushed, embarrassed, and expecting him to turn away, but he didn't. My mouth felt suddenly dry, and I licked my lips nervously.**_

"_**Edward?" I whispered. I intended to ask him to kiss me, just once more, but he moved before I could finish my request. As if he really could read my mind, he caught me around the waist and brought his lips to mine. Where his cool hands and mouth met my body, I felt burned, scorched with ice and fire. **_

_**I couldn't help myself, I clung to him. I tried to wrap myself around him, and gasped when he obliged. His hands cradled me, lifting me, and allowed me to lock my arms and legs around him. My only thought was to have him closer. I wanted to feel his naked flesh on mine. I pressed closer and began to work the buttons of his shirt hurriedly, hoping he wouldn't stop me. **_

_**I felt the hard length of him grow harder still, and I drew even closer. My hands travelled over his perfect, naked chest, and I pressed my breasts to him. I arched into him, riding him, and the feeling was delicious. Everywhere where our bodies met there was fire, and in the places where he had yet to touch me there was an even hotter blaze growing. **_

_**I felt his hand beneath my shirt, slipping slowly up my ribcage. He hesitated beneath the edge of my bra, and I shifted, practically shoving myself into his hand. His fingers grazed my nipple and I moaned aloud. I positively ached for him.**_

_**Edward dipped his head and my body registered his mouth on me. I thought I would finally spontaneously combust, if only with pleasure as he took my nipple in his mouth. I wanted him to take me right then and there, and I rocked my hips against him, enjoying the friction it created. I could feel every hard inch of him through my damp jeans, which were soaked by the rain and by me, inside out. I knew I should be ashamed of myself, but I couldn't stop riding him. My body had a mind of its own, demonstrating with my hips what I wanted him to do to me. **_

_**I heard his voice echoing in my mind from when we had discussed marriage previously, promising me that we could be married with no fuss, Vegas style, if I wanted. I wondered if he would honor that promise. If I offered marriage tonight, would he agree? Would he agree to take me bed tonight as well? I had to try. I whispered, "Edward, didn't you say something about Vegas once?" hoping he would catch my drift, praying that he wouldn't refuse what I was really asking, which was that he take me tonight.**_

_**He didn't answer, but gave me my favorite crooked smile instead. He pulled out his phone and began to work the buttons on it behind me. God help me, I couldn't stop clinging to him in the most embarrassing manner. Please, please, please, I prayed, take me, don't say no. **_

"_**We can be there in within four hours, Bella", he said. I thought I would explode. Could I wait that long? Better to not press my luck, I decided. His hands were pushing me down him, to stand me on my feet, and I took full advantage to press myself against every hard inch of him on the way down.**_

_**I should call Alice, to cover for me with my dad. I was hoping to be gone at least one night. No, better make that Angela, I thought. Alice would be none too pleased over this. I prayed that she would understand that some things just couldn't wait. Edward took my hand and we practically ran to his car.**_

_**Edward sped through the steady drizzle of the rain, and for once I didn't care how fast he drove. I used Edward's phone. Angela agreed to cover for me, and didn't even ask for an explanation. Charlie seemed thrilled at the prospect of me having a sleepover—thank god he didn't know what kind of sleepover I was truly hoping for. **_

_**We reached Seattle in what had to have been record time. At the entrance to the airport, Edward paused. "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" he asked. "I don't want you to regret this later. I want to give you the wedding you've dreamed of." **_

_**I couldn't help it; the words were out of my mouth before I could rein them in. I told Edward under no uncertain terms that in about four hours I would show him exactly what I had been wanting and dreaming about…and it had nothing to do with the wedding ceremony. To my surprise, he didn't reproach me. In fact, his eyes darkened and smoldered, effectively dazzling me into silence. **_

_**Edward paused again at a small shop in the plaza of the airport. "Bella, would you mind if I purchased a change of clothes? I believe we both are slightly drenched. We have time before the flight." I answered that I didn't mind at all. I was actually starting to chafe a little, and the damp clothes were freezing in the chilly airport air-conditioning. **_

_**Edward made a selection for himself quickly, and handed me several outfits as well. I rolled my eyes, and prepared to argue. "No discussion, Bella. It's our wedding day…and night" Edward murmured. That silenced me.**_

_**I headed to the cubby hole of a dressing room, and removed my damp clothes hurriedly. I had just removed my bra, when the door to the changing room opened, and Edward walked in, looking down at a dark blue little summer dress on a hanger. "I thought this would look lovely on you, Bella, no arguments, please." He paused, and then looked up at me, and froze. His eyes widened, and then he turned around immediately. "Bella, I'm terribly sorry. I had absolutely no idea that you were changing so quickly."**_

_**I dropped my hands from where I had moved to cover myself. An idea occurred to me, and I felt my skin warm at just the thought. "It's ok, Edward. I'm actually so chilly… I was starting to shake...maybe you could help me try that on." **_

_**I heard his sharp intake of breath, and I worried that I had pushed my luck, but then he turned to face me. In my mind, I refused to be embarrassed, but my blush betrayed me. I was very conscious of the fact that this was the first time Edward had seen me this undressed. **_

_**I watched as his eyes travelled from my eyes, to my waist, to my feet, and back up again. His eyes darkened, and I swallowed loudly and licked my lips nervously. Suddenly, his hands were on me, in my hair, then to my shoulders and back again. His lips met mine with a fervor he had seldom allowed before.**_

_**My back was suddenly pressed against the dressing room wall, and Edward's lips began to create a trail from my neck to my breasts. I felt his breathing increase, and then his mouth was on me. His lips were cold, but where his mouth engulfed me I was ablaze. His tongue caressed me, and my breasts felt swollen with pleasure under his lips. **_

_**He pushed against me with his hips, and I complied, happily parting my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He ground into me again and again, and I panted against his neck, arching into his thrusts. My thin cotton panties were soaked, but not from the rain, and I felt the heat between my thighs intensifying. He rode me against the wall, and I could feel every inch of his hard length through his jeans. I climaxed, gasping his name softly as the room spun.**_

_**My hands had a mind of their own, reaching to struggle with the buttons of his jeans. His hands stopped me, holding me in his iron grip. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Bella, we're going to miss our flight if we continue, and I promise you I'm not done with you yet. Not by half, my love."**_

_**I don't know how I stood; my legs felt as if they were made of jello. Edward dressed me in silence…his hands moving slowly, lingering as he pulled the straps of the blue dress into place. He nodded in approval at the way it clung to me, and leaned to whisper again in my ear. "I'm looking forward to removing that dress tonight." I flushed, and Edward led me out to the register, where he paid for the stack of clothing he had accumulated for me, as well as the tag to the dress he had clothed me in, and a change of clothes for himself. I thought the salesman smirked at us, but his smile evaporated at the look Edward gave him. **_

_**Edward pulled me to the boarding gate, after checking in and disappearing to change clothes himself. As we sat in the comfortable first class seats, Edward turned to smile at me. "Just think, you'll be Mrs. Cullen on the flight back" he murmured. I felt my face flush, and I smiled involuntarily as I laid my head against his cool shoulder. **_


	3. In flight

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Just a quick note, to thank everyone who's reading this…and to give a HUGE shout-out to the fab. gang at the TM 30-something thread—ladies, 'you complete me'._

_**~ In Flight~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**I found the midnight blue summer dress in the little boutique at the airport and I knew it was made for Bella. It was made of silk, and I could imagine the cut of the dress hugging her every curve. **_

_**I only hoped that she wouldn't check the price tag; she was so silly about all things financial, as if I could ever give her anything that could be of more value than what she had given to me. I had convinced her to stop at the boutique, under the pretense that I needed a change of clothing. I could tell that Bella was cold, and although there was no possible way that my skin could chafe, I was worried that hers might.**_

_**I walked into the dressing room just a few moments after she had. "I thought this would look lovely on you, Bella, no arguments, please." I glanced up and stopped dead in my tracks, only to spin away immediately. Sweet lord, she was almost completely undressed; I prayed she didn't think I had intentionally compromised her. It wasn't as if I could hear her thoughts to know what state of undress she was in, but I suppose I should have picked up on her scent. **_

_**In the second before I spun to give her some privacy, my vampire mind had registered every inch of her, from the miniscule goose bumps on her skin, to the almost transparent white cotton panties that she wore. Her skin was delicious, perfect cream, and her scent…dear god.**_

"_**Bella, I'm terribly sorry. I had absolutely no idea that you were changing so quickly."**_

_**Her voice trembled slightly, and lowered an octave. "It's ok, Edward. I'm actually so chilly… I was starting to shake...maybe you could help me try that on." Did she just say what I thought she said, or was my mind telling me what I secretly wanted to hear? I wanted to be a gentleman, but I was dying to drink in the sight of her as well. **_

_**I turned to her, and was lost, drinking her in. Her warm brown eyes, pupils dilated with desire, her hair falling softly against her shoulders and breasts, caressing the tops of them as I longed to. Her ribcage, breath starting to quicken already, to her abdomen, a soft unexplored valley leading to her hips—and those underpants, dear god. Sheer white caressing the warm folds that I wanted to press my face to, to drown in the scent and taste with my tongue. **_

_**She blushed of course, beautifully. Her tongue stole out and licked her soft, pink lips, echoing what I wanted to do to her. **_

_**That was all it took, I was undone. I moved to her, intending just a kiss, but my hands seemed to move without my consent. I touched her, luxuriating in her soft hair, then down to her milky shoulders and back again. Her lips and body molded to mine perfectly.**_

_**I pressed her to the wall, balancing her there so that I could explore her with my hands and mouth. I could smell her arousal, the moisture between that perfect niche in her thighs growing. I tasted the sweetness and salt of her skin at her neck, and then wrapped my lips around the center of her breasts, one after the other, my tongue exploring the glorious peaks there.**_

_**I pressed myself to her, positioning myself between her thighs. I gasped when she parted her legs completely and wrapped them around my waist. I supported her weight with my hand on her lower back , and continued to grind into her, my thrusts mimicking what I wanted to do to her with all the clothing barriers between us removed. **_

_**She arched into me, driving me on. Her hot flesh had seeped through the thin fabric covering her sex. Her scent hung heavy in the confined space while she gasped against my neck. **_

_**I ached to be inside of her, and when she gasped again and moaned my name I had to restrain a growl. She tensed, climaxing against me despite the restricting clothing, and brought me to my own release as well. **_

_**Her hands fumbled with the waist of my pants, and I wanted her to continue, but I stopped her. I leaned to her ear and whispered that we would miss our flight if this continued, and god knows I wanted to continue, but not here…not our first time. "I promise you I'm not done with you yet. Not by half, my love." Hell, not by a quarter, for that matter, I added mentally.**_

_**I steadied her as she stood, and opted to dress her myself. Her eyes were a glassy brown as I slid the dress I had selected up over her legs, past her hips, and then settled the straps over her arms. I paused, fingering the smooth silk against her shoulders—it was soft, but not as smooth as her skin. **_

_**I gathered our things together and pulled her to the register. The clerk looked at Bella's dazed face, and his gaze wandered down her body appreciatively, sheathed in the dress I had selected. He smirked, thinking of what he'd like to do, and I had to stop myself from detaching his head from his neck. **_

_**I glared, letting my intentions be known, I heard his heart race as he averted his eyes from my Bella and rushed to complete our sale. Good, I thought, keep your eyes to yourself, or I'll be happy to remove them from your head. He placed our new belongings into the leather bag I had added to our purchases. I made a mental note to pick up any toiletries Bella needed after we landed.**_

_**We made it to the plane with a little time to spare, and I let myself relax into the seat, pushing the armrest between us up, luxuriating on the feeling of Bella's head on my shoulder. I sank my face into her hair, just enjoying the scent of her—strawberries, honey, lavender, and freesia…ahh.**_

_**Bella dozed off halfway into the flight. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the silence of an otherwise deserted first class section. I gratefully accepted the blankets the stewardess offered, I had wanted to get Bella one, but was afraid to disturb her if I moved. I declined the headphones offered to me, electing to enjoy the sounds of Bella's soft breathing instead. **_

_**I was floating, adrift in my own bliss with Bella at my side. Just a few short hours…**_

_**I heard the stewardess head to the cockpit, leaving us effectively alone. She had an active crush on the new co-pilot, and was determined to see if unfastening a few extra buttons on her uniform would earn his attention. I smiled to myself, good luck with that, I thought. His thoughts seemed to indicate a preference for cats and his mother, not blond stewardesses.**_

_**Bella snuggled against me, lifting a leg and laying it across my lap. The way she moved had caused the dress to inch up, and had shifted my hand from her waist to her bottom. Not wanting to take advantage, I slid my hand to her thigh. **_

_**Hmmm, not much better…the smooth flesh was inviting me to even warmer places. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself, I let my hand glide to the back of her thigh. Bella sighed, and shifted again, and I found my fingertips grazing the elastic border of the crotch of her panties. Dear god, the heat—she was positively pulsing against my fingertips. **_

_**I searched the plane with my mind—we were alone. I took a deep breath and did the unthinkable; I slid my fingers into the moist niche beneath the thin fabric. Her warm folds enveloped my fingers, and she sighed my name. I couldn't stop the low growl that erupted.**_

_**That did it. Her eyes fluttered open, and then widened in surprise, and then closed again in what I hoped was pleasure. I moved as if to pull away, ashamed of myself, but Bella was faster, for once. She sank onto my fingers, pushing me deeper, grinding softly against my hand. "Please, don't stop" she whispered**_

_**I knew I had lost myself, and I didn't even try to stop now. I positioned one finger over the tiny bundle of nerves above her apex and began to trace slow, steady circles there, all the while Bella was straining against my fingers. The wetness deepened, and I breathed the scent of her desire in. **_

_**It took less than five minutes, but they were the longest and best five minutes of my life to this point. When I felt the walls of her core clench around me I almost climaxed myself. Only then did Bella look around to ascertain if we were alone, and I felt a guilty pleasure that I was capable of distracting her enough that the thought had not occurred to her until now. **_

_**She smiled at me, and our lips met, slowly. If I had a functioning heart it would surely have stopped beating. I slid out of her, and touched my fingers to my mouth to taste her while she adjusted her dress, my actions going unnoticed. Impossible…she was even sweeter tasting **_**there. **_**I knew I wouldn't be complete until I tasted her sweetness firsthand. **_

_**I heard the stewardess's disappointed thoughts heading toward our part of the plane, and I shifted us both into a more appropriate position. Bella shivered unconsciously. Bella confessed that she was cold and slightly parched, and I ordered us both a chai latte, after the stewardess appeared and offered to serve anything from the wet bar or full coffee menu. I knew Bella had a weakness for them, and I would enjoy the heat of the beverage in my hands. I doubted if the heat would be as satisfying as where my hand had just been though. **_

_**We spent the remainder of the flight primarily in silence, just looking at each other. Bella flushed once, and giggled softly. I had a fair idea of where her thoughts were, and I smiled, listening to her heart race.**_

_**When we disembarked, we wandered hand in hand to pick-up our bag. I froze, horrified, at the baggage claim—listening to the familiar 'voice' of my sister in my head. I paused, and Bella and I both met the stares of my entire family, with Alice at the forefront, glaring angrily.**_


	4. The oracle arrives

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~The Oracle Arrives~**

_Once again, thank you to everyone who's reading this…especially to my fellow TM 30-somethings, you rock! And boobookitty, sigh, you da' bestest fairy smut-mother a girl could ask for!_

_**Bella:**_

_**I awoke from the most delicious dream on the plane, only to discover that I wasn't completely dreaming. The low growl from Edward made me open my eyes. I arched against his hand…was this really real? He froze, and moved as if to pull away, and perhaps I should have been embarrassed, but my need was just too strong; I molded myself to his hand, sighing in pleasure.**_

"_**Please, don't stop" I begged, and to my astonishment, he didn't. **_

_**I shuddered in pleasure against his cool fingertips, gasping when he slid one digit into me. If only he were entering me with a different appendage—just that thought got me even wetter. He slid another finger upward, pressing against the most sensitive part of my sex—my toes curled as he increased the pressure. **_

_**I slid my hand to his erection, imagining what that would feel like inside me. I thought about us in that tiny dressing room earlier, picturing his thrusts without the clothing that had been present at the time.**_

_**I ached to have him inside of me, and the more I pictured him taking me, the more the heat built inside of me. His fingers felt like fire and ice. I arched against him one final time, and came simply to the thought of what it would feel like tonight, when he made me his.**_

_**I stared into Edward's eyes, darkened by his own desire. I drank in the sheer beauty of him. He leaned to me, and softly brushed his lips to mine. My heart fluttered, and then stopped for a few seconds.**_

_**I lay against him, dazed for several moments, and then looked around the plane, registering with relief that we were indeed alone. Edward had me so tightly wound that I wasn't sure that I would have cared if someone had been there.**_

_**I remembered to pull down my dress before the stewardess arrived. Edward ordered my favorite, a chai latte. The warmth of the beverage spread through me, and I felt myself flush in embarrassment, as I compared it to the heat that Edward's touch brought me. Thank god he couldn't truly read my mind, I giggled to myself.**_

_**I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in the perfect, sweet scent of him. I wondered at how I could possibly deserve the love I saw reflected in his eyes. We snuggled together for the rest of the flight. **_

_**As we headed to the baggage claim, I wondered how we would select our 'wedding chapel'…flip a coin, or just tell a cabbie to drive to the closest one? I could care less about the 'where' part; my mind was on the 'after'.**_

_**Edward froze suddenly, pulling me to a stop. I looked at his face, trying to read his expression, and then followed his gaze. Dang it. Alice. Alice…and the entire family. Alice and the entire family looking very angrily at the two of us…well, maybe just Alice looking angry, the rest of them didn't appear to be too upset.**_

_**I smiled weakly, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Alice glared even harder.**_

_**Edward seemed to be carrying on several conversations at once, silently, with his family. They all met his gaze in turn, with varying expressions. Alice was the only one to speak her thoughts out loud.**_

"_**I don't know why you even bothered to try to sneak away. Did you really think any of us would miss this? I saw this as a possibility months ago" she said smugly. **_

_**Her face softened, "Bella, didn't I tell you earlier that I was prepared for several outcomes?" She winked then, "I had at least three dresses selected, pending the outcome—I only showed you the one for the fairy tale wedding. You're going to love what I'd chosen for the romantic elopement wedding" she smiled.**_

_**Crap on a cracker…more dresses? **_

_**Alice clapped her hands together, her excitement now evident and rapidly gaining momentum. "Come along, I can't wait to show you the chapel I picked." She gestured to the airport exit, "It's got a perfect little 'green room' for changing in. Hurry up, or we won't have time for the pedicure and the manicure."**_

_**Edward looked at me, apologies evident in his eyes. "Do you want to run?" he whispered.**_

_**I laughed "She'd just be there waiting, no matter where we decided to go."**_

_**Alice didn't even look over her shoulder as she said "I heard that." She escorted us out the automatic doors, and fairly shoved us into the Hummer stretch limousine waiting.**_

_**I looked at Edward, "So much for the wasting of finite resources." I grinned.**_

"_**Hey, watch it, Bells. I picked the limo, girl" Emmett laughed. Rosalie winked at him. "Oh yeah, woman, it is so on for later," he told her. **_

"_**Disgusting, please…" Edward groaned. **_

_**Alice passed out champagne flutes during the ride, and promptly opened a bottle of Cristal. Even I recognized the name. "Alice, isn't this a little over the top? You're vampires…you don't even drink champagne."**_

_**Alice shot me a look, "I appreciate everything that strives for beauty and excellence", she huffed. **_

_**Carlisle raised his glass "To true love…it has been written, that when children find true love, parents find true joy. Edward and Bella, I thank you for the joy that you have brought to Esme and to me." They all raised their glasses in unison; "to true love" was murmured by all, with a private glance exchanged between each couple present.**_

_**Carlisle's heartfelt words robbed me of any further sarcasm regarding a group of vampires toasting with Cristal. I sipped my champagne quietly--a 'first' for me…among more to come tonight, I hoped.**_

_**I tried my best to suffer in silence while Alice had her fun with me. My nails & toes were polished to pink perfection, with Esme and even Rosalie participating in the 'makeover'. Alice pulled a small portion of my hair up, but styled the majority of it to fall in soft curls to my shoulders. **_

_**Alice made sure to remind me repeatedly that I should be grateful to her 'vision', and attention to detail. She bemoaned the ocean of tackiness that Edward and I would have jumped into, without her help. **_

_**I actually did like the dress. It was simple, but elegant. Cream colored silk falling to my ankles, fitting as if it were made just for me, which, knowing Alice, was quite possible. **_

_**As I stood facing the mirror, I had to admit that Alice was a miracle worker. I looked and felt like a lovely Juliet, ready for her Romeo to climb her balcony and profess his love. The thin straps and low neckline showed more skin than what I was accustomed to, but it was nothing compared to the lingerie Alice had stuffed me into beneath. I was looking forward to Edward's reaction when we were finally alone.**_

_**The ceremony was simple. I met Edward at the end of a short aisle, where Carlisle joined our hands together. Our vows were short, the "I do's" traditional. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward kissed my tears, followed by my lips. The kiss lingered, and built, neither of us wanting to break it. Jasper cleared his throat, and Edward smiled at me.**_

_**Our party separated then. The others heading to the limo, while Edward and I climbed into a car that Alice had provided. It was black and sleek…and very fast looking. "Enjoy the honeymoon weekend" she said. "Charlie's expecting you back soon," she shot a warning glance at Edward that I didn't fully understand. **_

"_**Tonight you're at Angela's, tomorrow with me…you'll have to break your elopement to him when you get home…and you're still having a full reception at our house, Bella, no arguments." With that she closed the car door in my face, and Edward sped away, seeming to know where we were going. **_

"_**You're not going to believe what she's picked for our accommodations" Edward murmured.**_


	5. Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**~Wedding Night ~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**I looked from Alice's eyes to the faces of the rest of my family. Six different 'voices' assaulted me simultaneously. Thank god Bella couldn't hear even half of it.**_

_**Alice 'voice' said that under no uncertain terms was I to be forgiven for attempting this stunt anytime in the near future, and that I'd better be grateful that I was blessed with the world's best sister who had the 'foresight' to not only beat me to the airport, but salvage what would have been a fiasco of tackiness.**_

_**Jasper told me silently that while he 'felt' my passion and understood where I was coming from, I should expect absolutely no support from him in dealing with Alice.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme were mentally laughing at the whole situation, begging me to forgive their ambush, and understand that they simply wanted to be present when I joined myself to my soulmate, as they too had been joined.**_

_**Rosalie was thinking kinky thoughts about her plans with Emmett later, mentally noting how hot she looked in a new negligee she had purchased for this evening, and calling me an inconsiderate prick every other thought.**_

_**Emmett was by far the worst. He smirked. **__Dude, do I smell what I think I smell? Was it one finger or two? Or did you use your fist? __**He laughed mentally at my expression.**_

_**I walked toward him slightly, intending to rip off one of his fists if he continued to besmirch my Bella. **__Whoa there, punchy. Don't get your panties in a bunch…or is that the problem? Were her panties in a bunch? Look at you man, your cock all tied in a knot just because you finger-fucked Bella. Seriously, if you're this upset now, I worry for poor Bells when you pop her cherry and the smell of blood hits you__**. He chuckled quietly.**_

_**Carlisle seemed to pick up on the gist of the silent exchange Emmett and I were having, or at least that a confrontation was looming. Too softly for Bella to hear, I told Emmett that my wedding night was none of his fucking business, and that unless he wanted to worry about reattaching his own cock, he'd better shut the fuck up about Bella's virginity.**_

_**Carlisle nodded to himself, seeming to fully grasp the flow of our conversation. "Yes, Emmett, please refrain from further remarks on your brothers sexual relationship," he said, too low for anyone besides a vampire to hear. "Besides, Edward has been present frequently for Bella's menstrual cycle, he should be accustomed to the scent of Bella's intimate secretions by now and I have every confidence in his ability to refrain from causing Bella any physical trauma during sexual intercourse."**_

_**Carlisle nodded at me, satisfied that he had championed me adequately. I shook my head, disgusted. Was there ever a son that had had to have to have a father that was so willing to discuss their fiancé's menstrual cycle? Thank god Bella was oblivious to the exchange that had just taken place. **_

_Fuck, you lost me when you mentioned anything to do with feminine hygiene products, man. I fucking hate those commercials on TV__**, Emmet thought. **__Sorry man__**, he added, **__I was just jerking your chain earlier. You know we all can't wait for your anxiety levels to drop after you release a little tension tonight__**. He chuckled aloud again, and I decided to ignore him. Emmett was what he was, no pretenses, and I loved him for it.**_

_**I caught an offshoot of Alice's train of thought. She was running through her mental checklist for tonight. I saw her dressing Bella, and raised an eyebrow at the brief flash of the undergarments she had selected for Bella. Before I got a good look, Alice glared at me. **__No peeking, Edward__**, she fairly growled mentally, and then she began to recite the works of Jane Austen in French, effectively blocking me. **_

_**I sighed, exasperated. Alice took Bella by the hand "Come along, I can't wait to show you the chapel I picked. It's got a perfect little 'green room' for changing in. Hurry up, or we won't have time for the pedicure and the manicure."**_

_**Poor Bella, I thought. "Do you want to run?", I offered.**_

_**Bella laughed "She'd just be there waiting, no matter where we decided to go."**_

"_**I heard that," was Alice's remark aloud. **__You can run but you can't hide__**, she added silently, laughing and fairly dragging us all to the limo outside.**_

_**Bella looked at the huge stretch humvee, and then shared a look with me. "So much for the wasting of finite resources," she grinned. I smiled, thinking of when I had used that line with her. I had been trying to keep things light, to get her to say yes to me, all while trying not to blurt out how desperately in love with her I had suddenly found myself. **_

"_**Hey, watch it, Bells. I picked the limo, girl" Emmett laughed to Bella. **_

_**Rosalie winked at him, picturing in detail the damage they would be causing in the backseat later. "Oh yeah, woman, it is so on for later," he told her, noting in disgusting detail every inch of her naked body. Had any brother ever had to endure such a disgusting profusion of nudity regarding his own siblings? "Disgusting, please…" I groaned. **_

_**Alice produced champagne, and Bella tried to protest, until Carlisle effectively silenced her with his toast. "To true love…it has been written, that when children find true love, parents find true joy. Edward and Bella, I thank you for the joy that you have brought to Esme and to me." I was touched myself, reading the sincerity in his thoughts and words, grateful that he and Esme both accepted Bella so completely, even thinking of her as a daughter. **_

_**Alice's selection of accommodations for the wedding was flawless, as usual. It looked absolutely nothing like the typical Vegas wedding. No fake Elvises or other such nonsense present; dear god, the man had been turned into a vampire more than 30 years ago, couldn't people just let the undead be?**_

_**Jasper was dispatched by Alice to bring me the wedding clothing she had selected. I didn't even bother to argue, and when I saw Bella walking down the aisle toward me I understood the cream colored open throated silk shirt and khaki linen pants she had sent Jasper to me with—Bella and I matched. **_

_**The creamy silk dress she wore clung to her, emphasizing her every curve, and making me catch my breath, although I had no physical need to. She was beautiful, heart-breakingly so. The neckline was low-cut, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of her perfect cleavage, and my mind rolled luxuriously in the gutter momentarily as I pictured burying my face there. I noted that no straps were visible, but there was some form of bra present…what was she wearing beneath the creamy silk? Down boy, I told myself…just a few minutes more.**_

_**I made myself focus, and was quickly lost in the ceremony. **_

_**Carlisle joined our hands together, when Bella reached the end of the aisle. Her warm hand rested in mine softly, making my hand feel warm in turn. I looked into her eyes as we said our vows, and watched her eyes fill with tears with the depth of her emotion, an echo of my own. **_

_**I kissed her tears away first, when the time came for our first kiss as man and wife, and then brought my lips to hers. I intended to be gentle, but something about Bella's lips against mine, opening slightly, had me pressing for more eagerly. Jasper picked up on my wave of desire, and cleared his throat, **__Edward, get a room…now, before Em and Rose end up doing it in the aisle, __**he thought. I looked up to see my own wave of desire being absorbed by Jasper and thrown back out, causing everyone to fidget a little.**_

_**We separated from my family, with just Alice leading us to the 'get-away' car, a black viper complete with 'Just Married' as well as several filthy things written in ultra violet reactive paint, all invisible to Bella, but apparent to me—I needed no UV light to read what Jasper and Emmett had written. And I didn't need the diagrams for the 'wedding night' that they had provided either. Bastards. I could hear them giggling in the distance like school children.**_

_**Alice disclosed the directions to the secluded 'cottage' she had acquired for us mentally, proudly noting the ballroom sized 'spa', complete with sauna and Jacuzzi, all available for Bella's comfort when in close proximity initially to my cold skin. I murmured a quick thank you for her thoughtfulness, wondering briefly just how expensive of a gift I should purchase her.**_

"_**Enjoy the honeymoon weekend. Charlie's expecting you back soon," she shot me a warning glance, adding a silent threat to keep Bella unchanged until she could say her goodbyes to Charlie, and a note of caution as to where and when she had seen I might need to exercise extreme care with Bella. **_

_**Aloud, Alice continued to Bella," Tonight Charlie thinks you're at Angela's, tomorrow with me…you'll have to break your elopement to him when you get home…and you're still having a full reception at our house, Bella, no arguments." **__Enjoy each other, you can handle this__**, she added to me silently. With that she was gone, and I took off, the car not able to move fast enough to get our honeymoon underway. **_

_**I opened Bella's car door, as always, and then swept her up and carried her into the 'cottage' that Alice had arranged for us to stay in…'cottage' didn't quite describe the accommodations however, estate was more like it. Pretentious was probably an accurate description too—the estate was the sort of place that rock stars and celebrities rented for a weekend getaway.**_

_**I carried Bella to the kitchen first. I wanted nothing more than to carry her straight to the bedroom, but no matter how she might protest I knew she must be hungry—and if I fed her first, we would have the rest of the evening for more intimate pursuits.**_

_**I surveyed the fully stocked kitchen, deciding what I would prepare for my Bella. Bella sat on the counter, leaning slightly forward, with her shoes strewn on the floor, watching me while I worked. I tried to avoid making eye contact with her mouth watering cleavage; the angle she sat in was enhancing what was already distracting under normal circumstances. **_

_**Within fifteen minutes, I presented her with a gruyere and cheddar**_ _**fondue, complete with apples, a sliced baguette, and cold chicken for dipping. I fed her intermittently while I finished preparing a crème brulee for dessert, which I then fed her, warm spoonful by spoonful, stealing vanilla scented kisses occasionally. **_

_**When I was sure she was satiated I scooped her up again despite her protests that she was capable of walking and carried her to the massive spa area the house contained. I had darted away while cooking to pour a mixture of scented oils atop the superheated olivine stones in the sauna, and to start the enormous Jacuzzi. The room was filled with steam and the scent of almond and primrose oil. **_

_**I set Bella on the edge of the bath, and swallowed, suddenly nervous as to where to begin. She licked her lip, catching the slight beads of perspiration that had begun to form there, and that settled it—I would taste those lips first.**_

_**I kissed her, softly at first, and then more aggressively as her lips parted against mine. She tasted divine, like spun sugar and vanilla. Her fingers entwined in my hair, pulling me closer, but I resisted. I pulled away despite the small moan that escaped her, locking eyes as I stood and removed my shirt slowly, button by button, only to return and wrap her in my arms. I enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and the smooth silk of her dress sliding against my chest.**_

_**I trailed my fingers up her arms, slowly, from her wrists to her collar bone, and then to her shoulder blades, dropping kisses along her neck as I went, savoring the scent and taste of her. I felt a shiver run down her spine despite the heat in the room as she arched against me eagerly. **_

_**I found the zipper at the back of her dress easily, and slid it down slowly, listening to each of the teeth in the zipper give way, exposing more and more of the creamy skin beneath the silk. She stood, and I eased the dress down her body gently, until it pooled at her feet.**_

_**I drew in a ragged breath, taking in the sight of her. Her lingerie was almost sheer, with small satin ribbons woven into the trim at the border of the demi-cut bustier, a small patch of bare abdomen visible, teasing me above the matching panties. I let my eyes and then my hands follow the trail between the garters attached to the bustier down to the satin edge of the sheer silk stockings that caressed her thighs. I maneuvered the clasps deftly, and then rolled the stockings down, one by one, trailing kisses as I laid the skin bare. **_

_**When I had discarded the stockings, I worked my way back up, starting at her toes, dropping kisses along the way. When I reached her thighs, I paused, leaning my head to her burning flesh, tasting her through her scent first, and then with my mouth and tongue. I couldn't stop myself…I gently bit through the thin panties, tearing them slowly away from her as she gasped. **_

_**I buried my face in her sex, drowning in the scent that was pure Bella. I made love to her with my mouth, teasing the swollen flesh at the center of her sex until she climaxed, trembling as she cried out. I rose, pressing my erection against her hip, too excited to bother with the small clasps on the back of her bustier, instead ripping it up the back and then dropping it to the floor, adding it to the pile at her feet.**_

_**I gazed at her hungrily, savoring the sight of her completely naked with me for the first time. I dipped my head, taking one taut nipple gently between my teeth, teasing it with my tongue and massaging the other between my fingertips. Bella moaned again, and I pulled away, staring into her eyes as I removed my pants, unable to wait any longer. **_

_**I balanced her against the counter, trying to slow myself down, stooping to drink the sweat trickling down her neck and then again from her heaving chest. **_

_**My gasps matched hers as she wrapped her legs around my hips, and pressed her hot, slick flesh to me. I gripped her hips, raising her slightly and then lowering her onto the tip of my hard, aching erection. She slid down me inch by inch, drawing me into her wet folds. I froze when I was completely inside her, savoring the feeling, staring into her eyes. If she was in any pain, I couldn't read it in her eyes. "I love you, Bella," I whispered. **_

_**She kissed me, hard, sucking at my lower lip. "And I love you, Edward", she sighed.**_

_**I started to move against her, gently, slipping slowly between her thighs, to and fro. "Yes, Edward, please," she moaned, "take me, all of me." **_

_**I quickened my pace, arching as deep as I dared, fearful of hurting her in my desire to wrap myself completely in her. Dear God, the scent and sensation was driving me mad…the scent of her, combined with the small amount of blood that I had drawn with my penetration…her sweat, the sounds she was making, and the blood singing in her veins had me swallowing venom in great gulps. **_

_**I felt her clench around me, causing me to climax too as she came hard against me, sobbing my name. I pushed through my own climax, maintaining my erection and continuing to pulse into her, determined to bring her to another release.**_

_**My thoughts flew briefly to that night in the tent…to Jacob Black taunting me…trying to make me jealous thinking of all 'the things' he could do with MY Bella. I smirked briefly. **__Take that, Jacob Black__**, I thought smugly as I brought Bella to another orgasm, **__Bet you can't do THAT…_

_**My head was starting to spin. I was far from tired, but I feared I was in danger of losing control and hurting Bella. I carried her, still wrapped around me, and slowly sat against the long bench beside the smoldering hot rocks in the sauna portion of the spa. Bella straddled me completely, engulfing my cock, riding me shamelessly now. I felt her throbbing flesh clench yet again and I exploded into her as she orgasmed against me for the third time. **_

_**I stood, cradling her trembling body tenderly, kissing her and murmuring endearments. Starting to hum her lullaby, I eased us both into the warm water of the Jacuzzi, and began to bathe my only love.**_


	6. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_As always, thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read this…Sorry this one took a little time to complete._

_**~Honeymoon~**_

_**Bella:**_

_**Edward pulled up to a home that looked as if it belonged on some MTV celebrity 'cribs' show. Before I could even finish unbuckling my seatbelt, he was at my car door, unfastening me and pulling me into his arms. My heart started to race, which I knew he could hear…I prayed we would start the honeymoon immediately, his kisses at the altar had had me doing a slow burn in the car.**_

_**I was disappointed when he carried me to the kitchen instead of the bedroom. He sat me on the countertop and proceeded to search the cabinets and refrigerator. I tried to tell him that I wasn't hungry, but he refused to listen. I wanted to tell him that the only thing I hungered for was him, but I didn't want him to think I was crass, so I held my tongue.**_

_**I let my shoes tumble to the floor and inched my dress up to my knees, while I rubbed my cramped feet. Alice might have perfect taste in fashion, but I'd bet that she had never experienced the pain of high heels the way a human could. I thought I caught Edward glancing at my stocking covered legs once or twice, but I couldn't be sure.**_

_**Edward whipped up a meal in record time. He fed me the most delicious cheese sauce, pausing to dunk chicken, apples and French bread in it before placing each bite in my mouth. It was strangely erotic, his fingers lingering against my lips, his eyes on my mouth. The scent of the food mingled with the sweet scent of him, and made me want his lips on mine. For desert there was a crème brulee, something I'd always wanted to make, but was scared I'd mess up. Edward made it look easy, of course. **_

_**I savored the taste of the vanilla and cream on my tongue, and tried to control my heart as it beat furiously every time Edward would dip his head and softly brush his lips to mine. My body was doing a slow burn below the waist, fueled by his every touch, glance and kiss.**_

_**When he was finished feeding me he picked me up again, and carried me to quite possibly the largest bathroom I'd ever seen. Bathroom was probably the wrong word, it was more like a day spa. The room was filled with steam and smelled like sweetly of rose petals and sugar . There was a Jacuzzi, a huge walk-in shower with several different shower heads, and a little sauna area. The shower alone was bigger than two of my bedrooms put together.**_

_**I felt the steam hanging heavily against my skin; the heat and dampness in the room matching my own heat. He set me gently on the edge of the huge tub. I looked Edward in the eyes, my stomach filling with butterflies. I saw and felt his gaze wander over my body, and I licked my lips nervously.**_

_**Edward inclined his head slowly to my face, and my heart stopped as his lips met mine. His lips were gentle, moving softly against mine. I couldn't help myself; I wound my fingers in his hair and pressed myself closer to him. His breath was cool, like ice cream against my lips, and I opened my mouth to taste him, and then he pulled away…**_

_**I was horrified. Didn't he want me like I wanted him? Or had I pushed him too far too fast?**_

_**His eyes met mine. His fingers moved to his shirt and began to unfasten the buttons, one by one. My breath caught in my throat as more and more of his sculpted chest became visible. Dear god, he was beautiful. He dropped his shirt to the floor and enfolded me in his arms again.**_

_**I buried my face in his chest, savoring the scent of him, enjoying the coolness against my burning skin. Thank god he couldn't read my mind, which was pure pornography at this point. Every sexual image that I had ever seen played in my mind, starring Edward and myself.**_

_**His fingers touched my wrists, and then blazed a trail up to my collarbone. His lips and tongue played against the base of my neck, lingering in the hallow there. I shivered in pleasure, pressing even closer. **_

_**His fingers grazed my shoulder blades, and moved to the zipper at the back of my dress. I had to stifle a moan as he eased the zipper down. I stood up shakily, and he inched the dress down until it fell to the floor.**_

_**I felt suddenly self-conscious in the lingerie Alice had dressed me in, wondering what Edward was thinking. Edward knelt before me, and when his eyes met mine again they were almost black with desire. Any sense of embarrassment I had felt fell away.**_

_**His hands touched my thighs soflty, sending the heat between them soaring. He traced the garters of the bustier to my stockings and then back again, before finally unclasping them. His fingers dipped beneath the edge of my stockings and I parted my legs involuntarily as he rolled them down slowly, first the right and then the left. His lips followed his fingers down my legs and back again, making my heart race and then pause alternately.**_

_**He hesitated, his lips against my inner thigh. God help me, was he going to…and then his lips were against the base of my panties, his cool breath stoking my heat even higher. I felt his tongue trace the outline of my sex, and I gasped in pleasure. I felt the fabric begin to tear beneath his teeth as he pulled them away from me, and then his lips were on my bare flesh. **_

_**I had never felt anything more pleasurable. His tongue traced me thoroughly. His fingers teased at my apex as he covered me completely with his mouth. I was too wrapped up in the feelings he was creating in me to be embarrassed as I arched against his mouth, moaning. His hands grasped me, cupping my bottom, as I came against his mouth and he buried his tongue even deeper into me for a moment.**_

_**Edward stood, and I clung to him, unsure of my own trembling legs. I felt the hard length of him against me and I longed to feel him inside of me. I wanted to be taken, to belong to him bodily the way that my heart belonged to him.**_

_**His hands wandered to the back of my bustier, my only remaining clothing. I practically came again when he tore it away from me roughly, and added it to the pile of clothing on the floor. His eyes were completely black as he gazed down at me. **_

_**His lips were at my neck, then on my mouth and back again. I bit my lip as his lips wandered lower. His tongue teased one nipple before he covered it with his mouth, his hand playing gently with my other breast. The feeling was delicious, but it made me ache all the more for him. I wanted him closer. I reached for the top button of his slacks, and he pulled away from me again, but only for a moment.**_

_**My eyes followed his hands as he unfastened his pants and dropped them to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear! It was the first time I had seen him completely naked, and my imagination had not done him justice. A fresh wave of desire washed over me as a I stared at the long hard length of him. **_

_**His hands cupped my backside again, and I wasn't sure if he pulled me to him or if I pulled him to me. I pressed myself to him, wanting him closer, aching to have every inch of him within me. **_

_**His hands touched my hips, and he seemed to hesitate, but I refused to let him. I wrapped my legs around him as tightly as I could, and pressed my wet, throbbing sex to him. I arched my back, sliding myself against his erection, praying he would give me what I now desperately wanted. **_

_**I felt the tip of him press into my wet flesh, and I didn't give him a chance to hesitate again. I slid myself onto him, sinking against him slowly. I moaned at the sensation. He was inside of me, and it was divine. There was only a moment of discomfort, and the pleasure of his cool, hard length inside me more than made up for it. **_

_**Edward looked in my eyes as if he were searching for something, and then whispered "I love you, Bella."**_

_**I met his lips with mine furiously, on fire with his words and the feeling of my body wrapped around him in the most intimate of ways. I sighed against the sweet taste of him, and told him that I loved him too. **_

_**He slid himself out of me, slowly, and then sank into me again gently. I couldn't seem to get close enough to him, or have him deep enough inside of me. I begged him to take me, all of me. I wanted all of him, to devour him deeper, and he obliged. **_

_**His thrusts became more defined, and I spread myself open thoroughly, welcoming him deeper. My hips met his, matching him thrust for thrust, refusing to allow any significant space between us. The feeling was unimaginable, better than anything that I had daydreamed about, my fingers buried in my own flesh on the few nights that Edward was away from me. **_

_**I came against him, my orgasm shaking me. I felt him burst somewhere deep inside of me, filling me with his cool liquid. He didn't stop. He ground even further into me, still hard, as I continued to climax, trembling. **_

_**The room spun and I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. I had lost all sense of where my body ended and his began; there was only the satisfying push and pull of flesh.**_

_**I came again, harder than the last time, groaning Edward's name. He gasped my name in between thrusts, slowing against me, but I didn't want to stop.**_

_**Without pulling out of me, he carried me to the bench that ran along the sauna wall, and sat, with me still wrapped around him. I impaled myself on him, rocking my hips against him, drawing him deeper still. His lips moved against my throat, licking the sweat from my neck and sighing my name in between kisses.**_

_**I rode him, desire washing away any sense of self-consciousness. Being astride him created a whole new set of sensations, and I sank onto him again and again greedily. I gasped as I felt another orgasm building, and sank against his cock one final time as we came together. I was trembling too hard to move; my legs had turned to jelly.**_

_**Edward lifted me and carried me to the bath, stepping in and cradling me in his arms. He hummed my lullaby as he washed every inch of me. His fingers worked gently in my hair, smoothing in first the shampoo and then the conditioner. I pulled myself from the stupor of my own pleasure to do the same for him, enjoying the feeling of his thick, silky hair in my fingers. **_

_**He lifted me from the tub and toweled me dry, and then himself. "Did you want to dress yourself?" he asked.**_

_**I hesitated, "Do I have to?"**_

_**He smiled. "No I rather prefer you like this."**_

_**He carried me upstairs, to an absolutely huge bedroom, containing what had to be the biggest bed I had ever seen. He pulled down the covers, bundling the blankets over me and sliding into bed beside me. **_

"_**I turned on the heat," he whispered. "Will you be cold with me beside you?" he asked.**_

_**I snuggled against him. "Definitely not," I sighed.**_

_**I dozed off in his arms, sleeping deeper and more contentedly that I ever had before. I awoke sometime in the night to find we were intertwined together side by side like spoons. I arched my back against him, and heard him groan softly as he hardened against me.**_


	7. Morning Light

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_So, I'm sitting here, finishing up chapter 7, and listening to Muse's Supermassive Black Hole, which is how I always start here…the song makes me think of Twilight, of course, and the lyrics: Oh baby, don't you know I suffer..Oh baby can you hear me moan..You caught me under false pretenses, How long before you let me go? Ooh, you set my soul alight….Well, I think the lyrics are hot, which makes me want to write something smutty, lol, and that song is where my 'pen name' here comes from...As always, many thanks to all of you who take the time out of your busy lives to read my schtuff…you and your reviews are greatly appreciated. If you like Twilight fanfic, check out a new one in progress called Bella Undone by Idobadthings…its rocks! I'm working on a new piece which I'll post soon, it's set around NM time, and if you're a Jacob fan you'll like it._

_**~ Morning light~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**I washed every inch of Bella, trying not to linger in certain areas, no matter how badly I wanted to. She rewarded me by doing the same for me, and I luxuriated in the feeling of her hands on me, in my hair…I knew it was selfish, but I wasn't sure which was better at times: her hands on me or mine on her. **_

_**I paused after drying her off. Should I dress her in the clothes she had worn at the wedding? Or carry her upstairs so that she could select something from the luggage that Alice had presented me with? "Did you want to dress yourself?" I asked.**_

_**I swear, she read my mind when she asked if she had to get dressed.**_

"_**No I rather prefer you like this," I smiled, adding silently that I didn't care if she was ever dressed again, provided it was just the two of us. Dear god, it hadn't even been an hour and I wanted to possess her again. **_

_**I thought of what she had given me as I carried her upstairs to the master suite. The feelings, not just the love-making, were unbelievable. I felt more complete than ever, as a man, and more in touch with my humanity than ever before. I belonged to Bella and she belonged to me, in an unexplainable and unbreakable way.**_

_**I lay Bella gently in the bed, pulling the sheets down, and bundling the blankets over her before sliding into bed beside her. I hesitated, wanting to feel her naked body beside mine, asleep with no barriers for the first time.**_

"_**I turned on the heat," I whispered. "Will you be cold with me beside you?" **_

_**To my immense pleasure she slid closer to me, whispering that she would definitely not be cold. I wrapped one arm around her, supporting myself effortlessly with the other, and felt her curves mold to me.**_

_**I felt her muscles relax as she drifted into sleep and listened to her breathing slow. Our bodies fit together perfectly, her soft flesh conforming to the hard planes of my body. I counted her breaths, feeling peaceful. This was as close to sleep as I ever felt. I breathed deeply into her hair and enjoyed the embrace, wrapped together side by side like spoons.**_

_**Sometime before dawn, I felt Bella begin to stir. She arched her back against me, and the movement made me grow hard instantly. I groaned softly in response, not wanting to fully awaken her. **_

_**Her hand slid down my side, and glided in between us to my erection. She sighed, stroking me softly. It was not my intention to disturb her sleep, but I wasn't about to stop her if she wanted to…**_

_**I let my hand drift to her already naked breast, teasing the taut little peak. She gasped softly, and I brought my lips to the back of her neck. I trailed kisses from the base of her neck, to her ear, and back, lingering there, feeling her pulse begin to race.**_

_**I buried my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, feeling her hair brush my face. **_

_**She removed her hand and shifted against me again, as if she were searching for something, and then I felt her. Dear god, she was already wet, pulsing against me. I didn't even try to stop myself, to slow things down, I simply let myself slip into her.**_

_**The feeling was exquisite. We gasped together as I slipped inside her, not moving at first, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other. And then, just when I was sure I couldn't stay still any longer, Bella began to move against me.**_

_**I matched myself to her rhythm, letting her dictate our speed at first. I was lost in her heat and sweet soft wetness. The position and angle of our bodies made for a completely new sensation from what I'd already experienced the previous night. I had to focus to reign myself in; the feeling was so delicious. **_

_**Bella cried out, tensing and sighing my name. I felt her orgasm rock her body and the pleasure drove me onward. I grasped her hips, driving up and into her until I could contain myself no longer and I exploded within her. **_

_**We collapsed against each other, our breathing slowly returning to normal.**_

_**Bella whispered, "Now that's my kind of wake-up call."**_

_**I laughed, thrilled that she seemed to be enjoying our newfound intimacy as much as I was.**_

_**I snuggled closer, humming. It wasn't quite dawn and I wanted Bella to have a little more sleep. She relaxed into me, burrowing further under the blankets, and I felt her begin to drift off again.**_

_**When the light of dawn did start to creep in, I noticed the bruises. I don't know why I had missed them before, it wasn't as if I needed the light to see. Faint, but still there, were light blue patches across Bella's arms and hips.**_

_**If I could flush, I would have, in shame. I hated myself in that moment and felt like I was drowning in my own loathing. Shame that I had allowed my own desire to get so out of control that I had hurt the only woman I had ever truly loved. I cursed myself silently, dreading Bella's response, knowing that she would undoubtedly pretend that nothing was wrong.**_

_**I couldn't deny that I had enjoyed what we had done…it had been ecstasy, but it wasn't worth endangering Bella. If I had hurt her…seriously hurt her, I would never forgive myself; and a few moments of pleasure weren't worth risking her life when we would have all of eternity to enjoy each other.**_

_**I made a resolution; we would wait until Bella was no longer human to make love again. And just then, Bella stretched in her sleep, brushing against me in all the right places. And no matter what I had resolved in my mind, my body had plans of its own.**_

_**I rolled away, disgusted with myself, causing Bella to wake up fully in the process. She sat up totally, and the sheet fell away from her body completely. God, she was beautiful.**_

_**Shit. I turned away, trying to disguise my erection. Bella touched my shoulder, alarmed.**_

"_**Edward? What's wrong? Are you angry with me?"**_

_**I gulped unnecessarily. "No, Bella. I'm angry at myself. Look at yourself. Look at what I did to you." I waited.**_

_**A full minute passed before she answered. **_

"_**Edward. Stop. I can only assume you're referring to the incredibly tiny bruises…which I would have missed if you hadn't pointed then out. Stop this now. Stop. Please don't spoil…" Her voice broke, and I could hear the tears in her voice.**_

_**I turned to her and she reached for me. Hesitantly, I held her, still trying to disguise my body's growing excitement at the proximity to her naked body. Bella froze, and placed a hand on either side of my face.**_

"_**Edward. I am your wife now. We're together in this. We're learning together, and if you spoil this over a few bruises…"**_

_**I opened my mouth to argue, and she covered it with her own. She straddled me, pushing on my chest. I tried to pull away, but I could see she was having none of it and I didn't want to hurt either her or her feelings by pushing her away.**_

_**And then it happened. The sheet fell away from me and Bella felt the hard length of me straining against her thigh. She looked down at me and smiled, and then before it could register with me what she was going to do, she took me in her mouth. And god help me, the feeling was so amazing that I didn't even want to stop her. I gave up, lost, lost to her, her mouth, and the incredible passion that I couldn't fight. **_


	8. Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_So, I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and for that I apologize—all I can offer as an explanation is that I had not read the Sookie Stackhouse books until recently, and over the last two weeks, I've read them all. Hell, over the last week, I read the last 6, LOL…and well, it's been hard to return here when I've been dreaming of a certain tall, Viking vampire, sigh…I may have to write a little Eric fanfic, just for me, LOL…so, thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read my 'smut', and here goes…_

_**~ Wake-up Call~**_

_**Bella: **_

_**I arched against Edward, feeling him grow harder against me. I slid my hand down and toughed him tentatively at first, and then more firmly as I heard him moan softly.**_

_**He pressed against my backside, and I instantly felt myself grow wet. **_

_**His lips brushed the back of my neck softly. I loved it when he kissed me there…he could probably read that from my heartbeat alone, I assumed. His cool breath tickled slightly, as he dropped kisses from the base of my neck, to the hollow near my ear, and back.**_

_**I was amazed that there appeared to be some sort of a direct line from my neck to the warmth growing between my thighs; a warmth that was increasing to a fire with each kiss Edward placed on my neck.**_

_**I pulled my hand away from him, and scooted closer to him, arching my back to feel him press harder against me. I was grateful that we hadn't worn clothing to bed; it would have only postponed what I wanted. I stretched like a cat against him, trying to demonstrate what I wanted. **_

_**I felt the cool length of him against my growing heat, and then slowly, he slipped inside. We sighed together at the sensation. The pleasure was indescribable. **_

_**We were both still at first, but I couldn't remain unmoving for long. I rocked against him, felling him slide slowly in and out. I bit my lip…I had the strangest urge to swear, simply out of sheer pleasure.**_

_**My body found a rhythm of its own, driving onward with an increasing speed to the release I could feel coming. Edward's hands caressed my hips, keeping me in motion even when the pleasure made me want to pause. The angle of our position created a different feeling from the night before; I felt Edward even deeper inside me than he had been before, and I felt as if I were wrapped around him even tighter than ever. **_

_**I thought I saw stars, literally burned into my eyelids as I came. I couldn't catch my breath, and Edward was still moving within me, drawing out my orgasm even longer. When I felt him tense against me, and clench my hips as he filled me with his cool fluids, it was as if my orgasm had been an earthquake, and his release caused yet another tremor within me. **_

_**We collapsed against each other, our breathing slowly returning to normal.**_

_**Without thinking, I whispered, "Now that's my kind of wake-up call."**_

_**Edward laughed quietly and I relished the sound as well as the vibrations of his soft chuckle sent against my back. I drowsed pleasantly, drifting.**_

_**I heard Edward humming my lullaby softly, and I didn't even try to fight my eyes as they closed. I sank against him completely, and knew nothing more for a few more hours.**_

_**When I awoke fully, it was to some small movement from Edward in the bed. I stretched, enjoying the way my limbs felt, faintly achy, but good—I felt like I had been exercising the day before, and I smiled to myself, knowing that it was the evidence of our intimacy. I felt like I had been extremely well loved, and the thought made my smile turn to a grin. **_

_**I arched backward slightly, seeking contact with the body that had brought the smile to my face—and just as our bodies met, I felt Edward move away quite deliberately.**_

_**I froze. **_

_**Had I done something wrong?**_

_**Had he not enjoyed our night as much as I had? Maybe the pleasure wasn't the same for him as it was for me…but he had sure seemed to enjoy our love making at the time, hadn't he?**_

_**Edward sat up completely, and turned totally away from me.**_

_**I sat up as well, surprise evident on my face. Why pull away from me after all the closeness of the last 24 hours? What had I done?**_

_**I gulped, and whispered, "Edward? What's wrong? Are you angry with me?"**_

"_**No, Bella. I'm angry at myself. Look at yourself. Look at what I did to you." He paused, waiting.**_

_**What the hell was he talking about? What **_he had done_**? He had made me feel divine…showed me things that I hadn't known my body could feel. **_

_**I looked down, trying to fight back tears, and then saw what Edward must have been talking about. So faintly that I had to really search for them, tiny bruises were darkening the skin of my arms and hips. Was this what he was so upset about? Pulleeezz…I thought to myself, beginning to feel a little angry.**_

"_**Edward. Stop. I can only assume you're referring to the incredibly tiny bruises…which I would have missed if you hadn't pointed then out. Stop this now. Stop. Please don't spoil…" my voice broke softly, and that made me a little more angry. Crying was the last thing that I wanted to do on my honeymoon.**_

_**I reached out to him, and hesitantly, he held me, cradling me close to his lap. I was aware suddenly that the sheet had fallen away from me completely, but I refused to be embarrassed. **_

_**Edward shifted slightly, and I saw the hard evidence that no matter what he was saying to me, his body's intentions were equal to my own. I hesitated, and then resolved that I would not allow Edward to pull away from me now. I placed a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.**_

"_**Edward. I am your wife now. We're together in this. We're learning together, and if you spoil this over a few bruises…"**_

_**Edward opened his mouth as if to argue, but I covered his mouth with my own. If he thought that I was going to be told what to do like some child, he had another thing coming. I had learned the sweetness that out intimacy could bring, and I wasn't going to relinquish it now for anything, let alone his foolish worries.**_

_**I straddled him as I had the night before, pushing against his cool chest with my hands. He tried to pull away, but I refused to be pushed away. Not now, not again, not ever. He was mine, and I wasn't going to let him go. I would **__rebuff__** his **__rebuffal.___

_**Anger and desire flared simultaneously in me.**_

_**And then it happened. The sheet fell away from the lower half of him and I could feel the hard length of him straining against my thigh. I glanced down at him and smiled, sensing my victory.**_

_**There was one place I hadn't kissed Edward yet, although his mouth had most certainly explored every inch of me. If my mouth on him had anything close to the effect that his lips had on me…**_

_**I bent my head to him, and before he could argue, I kissed the tip of his hard length. He gasped, and I took him fully into my mouth. Dear god…even this part of him tasted sweet. I let instinct guide me, mimicking the same motions with my mouth that out bodies had made together, drawing him in and out, slowly, again and again. **_

_**He groaned, and I felt myself grow wet, aching to have what was in my mouth in between my thighs instead. His fingers trailed from my hair to my neck, to my back, and lower, caressing me intimately. **_

_**I gasped, and rose to face him. **_

_**I stared into his eyes, and I knew he didn't have it in himself to deny me any longer.**_

_**Wordlessly, I gripped his shoulders, and positioned myself over his lower body. I sank onto him slowly, enjoying the sensation of him slipping inside of me, inch by cool inch.**_

_**His hands gripped my hips, guiding me against him, creating a new rhythm. I rode him eagerly, my anger gone, evaporated into a consuming lust. I felt drunk—high on the power of my newfound sexuality and the knowledge that Edward's desire matched my own.**_

_**He thrust upward into me, his lips on my breasts—teasing my nipples with his tongue, and I came before I had even known that I was close. My legs felt like they had lost the ability to move. **_

_**The room spun, and suddenly Edward had me on my back beneath him. Our eyes locked, and he thrust into me once and froze. I gasped, waiting—and I swear he smirked at me with that lopsided smile of his. He pulled out, almost completely, and I moaned at the loss.**_

"_**What do you want, Bella?", he smiled. Was he teasing me now? Where was this coming from?!?**_

_**I wrapped my legs around him, and brought my hips up to meet his, drawing him into me again. He bit back a groan.**_

"_**You," I said. "I want you." I hesitated. I wanted him to possess me completely. Did I have the courage to say it as bluntly as I wanted him to take me?**_

_**I licked my lips, and whispered "I want you…I want you to… fuck me…now." For a split second I thought I had gone too far—that I had shocked him or disgusted him. His eyes widened, and then he smiled. I cried out as he drove into me.**_

_So, readers…too dirty? Too naughty, or too out of character? Let me know what you think…I welcome reviews…and really I just wanted to give Bella a chance to own her sexuality a little and to maybe return a little of the steel will that Edward has all too frequently shown to her…Catch you all later…Sookie and Eric are calling to me again, and well, when Eric calls, a girl has got to listen… ;-D_


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Okay…I know it's been forever since I updated this, but well, I just wasn't feeling it for a long time…firstly, I blame Eric Northman fully and completely for distracting me from __Edward and Bella__, and secondly, certain members of the __Black Dagger Brotherhood__ have proved distracting as well…not to mention the fact that I'd rather read than write any day, and lastly, that darn Wallbanger here on fanfic has me hooked as well…anyway, here goes:_

_**~Surprise~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**I thought I was losing my mind…not to mention any sense of self control I had possessed. Bella's lips were wrapped around me in the most intimate way possible, and if I had had a working heart, it surely would have exploded in my chest. She worked the hard length of me with her mouth—heat, teeth, and tongue combining together to create a pleasure second only to possessing Bella from within.**_

_**I couldn't stifle the groan that escaped me. **_

_**I buried my fingers in Bella's hair, and then slid them to her neck. I raised my upper body partway off the bed, reaching to caress Bella lower—to her back, and then lower still. Her intake of breath helped to guide my fingers home…**_

_**She rose suddenly, turning to face me, and gripping my shoulders, she straddled my lower body. Her eyes met mine as she sank onto me, inch by inch, enveloping me in her slick wet folds.**_

_**I slid my hands to her hips, guiding her, trying to slow down the building rhythm, wanting to draw this out as long as possible.**_

_**I arched my hips into her, delving deeper into her heat, and enjoying the gasp of pleasure I received in return. **_

_**My hands went to her breasts, followed shortly by my lips. I teased each peak with my tongue, barely resisting the urge to use my teeth as well. **_

_**Bella cried out sharply as I felt her core tighten around me. I continued to move her hips with my hands, grinding against her, dragging her orgasm out as long as I possibly could.**_

_**I smiled, enjoying the glassy eyed look that I knew I was responsible for, and whispered softer than she could hear, "Bella my love, I'm not through with you by far." It took me less than a second to reverse our positions.**_

_**I waited for her to meet my gaze, and slipped into her once more. She gasped as I drove into her, and I paused, savoring every wet inch wrapped around me.**_

_**Teasing, I pulled out almost completely. Bella moaned at the loss. I waited.**_

_**Her eyes opened and met mine. I wanted her to beg me to continue, needed to hear how much she wanted me from her lips. "What do you want, Bella?" I asked.**_

_**I felt her legs tighten against me, drawing me inward, and then I groaned aloud as she elevated her hips and joined us completely again. She swallowed, biting her lip, and then spoke.**_

"_**You. I want you," she whispered. **_

_**I was distracted by her tongue as it appeared and then flickered, moistening her lips.**_

"_**I want you…to fuck me…now."**_

_**I froze. Did my Bella just say fuck?**_

_**Of course, I knew she knew the word…I just had never heard her use that particular vernacular term. I was shocked…surprised…and incredibly turned on, more so than ever before.**_

_**I pounded into her with a force that I barely held in check, and continued pounding, unable to slow my thrusts or the orgasm that shot forth. We came together simultaneously. I rolled slightly, nestling her into the crook of my arm, kissing, licking the sweat that had appeared on her upper lip. **_

_**If I could have slept, I would have—not out of exhaustion, but from sheer bliss. I felt Bella's body relax as she drifted into sleep, where she stayed for the next 6 hours.**_

_**I eased my arm from beneath her sometime that afternoon, and slipped down to the kitchen. **_

_**I fried bacon, whipped up an omelet, and prepared a few chocolate chip waffles as well. I arranged the food I had prepared, as well as some fresh fruit and hand squeezed orange juice onto a tray, and carried it upstairs. **_

_**I eased onto the mattress beside my sleeping love, and hesitated. **_

_**Dear God, she was beautiful—hair tousled, lips flushed and parted—her skin positively glowing…I ached to have her again, just watching her sleep. Whoa…down boy, I smirked.**_

_**Her heat rate began to quicken and her eyelids parted. Her nose wrinkled, testing the air, and then she smiled. **_

"_**Edward" she smiled. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed."**_

"_**My love, I'm not sure it can be called breakfast when it's late afternoon."**_

"_**Really? I don't think I've slept this late in forever…I'm sorry for wasting the day", she grimaced.**_

"_**Time spent with you is never a waste", I whispered, brushing her lips with mine.**_

_**I fed her then, bite by bite…a little surprised when she consumed everything on the plate. I felt guilty, and vowed to take better care of her…I had been selfish and now my Bella was behaving as if she were practically starving, I thought with a smile.**_

_**I tried to convince Bella to leave the house…to take a tour and see some sights, but she was having none of it. She insisted that we remain indoors for the evening, and we cuddled on the sectional, watching movies together. **_

_**We didn't bother with clothing. Neither one of us could bear to keep our bodies separated for any length of time.**_

_**I ordered pizza for Bella for dinner at her request, and Bella insisted on preparing her own dessert, claiming the she was craving apples "fixed a certain way". **_

_**Bella sliced apples and cooked them with a cinnamon and butter glaze, and I watched, admiring the curve of her backside, and debating when would be appropriate to attack her again. She winked at me over her shoulder, as if she had read my mind. **_

_**I head my phone chiming from somewhere upstairs…Alice's ring-tone for a text. I ignored it again, refusing to interrupt my precious time alone with Bella. **_

_**The doorbell rang, and I covered myself with a blanket, grabbed my wallet, and went to pay the pizza boy. I opened the door and froze…**_

_**My new father-in-law glared at me from the doorstep, too enraged to speak…his mind was a blank, only waves of anger washing over me.**_

_**And somewhere—about a quarter of a mile out—I could hear other visitors approaching as well: Jacob and Billy Black…and my family not far behind. Fuck.**_


	10. Out of the frying pan

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Okay…back again, and not nearly so long in between updates! Again, thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my "smut", lol, and thanks to SM for providing the inspiration for said smut! Also, many thanks to the ladies of the fangover lounge for providing some great links to fanfic, and well, for just being some of the most wonderful people I know…_

_**~Out of the frying pan~**_

_**Bella:**_

_**Edward drove into me. Again and again. I gripped his cool shoulders and hung on for dear life, enjoying what could only be described as being "ridden". Yee freakin' haw. I guess I didn't have to wonder if he approved of my little dirty talk.**_

_**I knew there would be more bruises, and I so did not care.**_

_**When I felt him explode in me, it sent me over the edge too. We collapsed together, a tangle of arms, legs, lips, and tongues.**_

_**Edward rolled away ever so slightly, cradling me, and I felt myself slipping into sleep, sated and happy. **_

_**I awoke to the most wonderful smells…vanilla and chocolate…citrus…and something salty and comforting---bacon! I eased my eyelids open and was greeted by the most beautiful face in the world, complete with a tray full of the most delicious looking breakfast ever—god, I was starving! **_

"_**Edward" I beamed. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed."**_

"_**My love, I'm not sure it can be called breakfast when it's late afternoon."**_

"_**Really?" Holy heck, how had I managed to sleep that much? I didn't recall feeling especially tired. What the heck was wrong with me? Feeling guilty for leaving Edward nothing to do but wait for me to wake up, I grimaced. "I don't think I've slept this late in forever…I'm sorry for wasting the day…"**_

"_**Time spent with you is never a waste", he whispered, brushing his lips to mine.**_

_**He fed me then, bite by bite…and I surprised myself by eating the entire meal. Everything just tasted so amazing—and Edward certainly didn't encourage me to stop.**_

_**Edward suggested we "take a tour and see some sights", but I refused. We would have other days for that sort of thing. This was special, just him and me, our time. I found some decent dvds by the tv, and we cuddled on the sectional, watching movies together. **_

_**I refused to let Edward get dressed, and he agreed, provided I did the same. In another situation I might have felt embarrassed, but under Edward's gaze I reveled. His touch made me feel beautiful, with nothing to hide.**_

_**We made love in every room of the house. In the bathrooms, where Edward followed me to brush my hair…in each of the bedrooms, while we "toured" the house…on the kitchen countertops, when I returned my "breakfast" tray…and of course all over the living area, because a mirror ran completely along one wall, and every time we looked at our reflections together, well, you know…**_

_**I had a craving for cheese and mushroom pizza…and apples. Edward ordered the pizza for me. The kitchen was fully stocked, and I set my self to work slicing apples and then cooked them with a cinnamon and butter glaze. **_

_**I glanced behind me, only to catch Edward staring with a little smile on his lips. I swear he was checking out my butt. I winked at him over my shoulder, wondering if he was game for me to attack him yet again. **_

_**The doorbell rang, and I watched as Edward covered himself with a blanket, wrapping it low around his perfect hips. He grabbed his wallet, and headed to the door to pay the pizza boy. **_

_**I finished up my apple concoction, spooning it into a bowl, and headed to the living room, ready to dig into my pizza and have the apples for dessert. **_

_**I froze in the hallway when I heard a familiar voice.**_

"_**Where in the hell is my daughter?" Charlie's voice carried into the hallway.**_

_**I dropped the bowl I had been carrying. It fell to the tile with a crash like a nuclear warhead. I glanced down at myself, suddenly extremely conscious of my nudity, and dashed upstairs.**_

_**I took the stairs two at a time, almost breaking my neck in the process. I threw on the first relatively decent thing I could find…the dress Edward had bought me in the airport. I headed downstairs much more slowly, my feet growing heavier with each step. **_

_**I walked into the living room and met the angry gaze of my father. His face looked like it was about to explode, veins standing out on his forehead. He took a deep breath. Here it comes, I thought.**_

"_**I cannot believe that you would do this Isabella. I seem to recall asking you not to do this very thing—running off, no, sneaking off!"**_

_**My stomach started to do a rumba**_

"_**You cannot imagine how surprised I was, after running into Angela's parents, to hear that they had no idea that you had stayed over at their house last night, that in fact, Angela is out of town, visiting the college she's going to be attending. You remember what college is, right? Or were you throwing that away in favor of this little stunt young lady?!" Charlie's voice got louder with each word.**_

"_**It wasn't too terribly hard to figure out who you were really with from there, especially after I went to the Cullen's and Edward was MIA." Charlie swung his gaze from me to Edward. **_

"_**Alice tried to cover for you, but since you both seem to have forgotten, let me remind you that I am a police officer, and it wasn't too difficult to call in a few favors and follow a paper trail to here…to a "honeymoon cottage" rented to a Ms. Alice Cullen!" Charlie finished on a shriek, his hands hanging in midair, in 'air quotations'.**_

_**I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it as more voices echoed into the hallway. I turned to see Emmet and Jacob Black attempting to fit through the front doorway at the same time, both looking disgusted.**_

_**They were followed by Rosalie and Billy Black, then Carlisle and Esme, and lastly, Jasper and Alice. Alice looked to Edward, and murmured something that I couldn't quite pick up. **_

_**I stood there frozen, until Jacob crossed the room and gathered me into his arms.**_

"_**You're still you" he whispered, joyously, and then he too froze. "I can smell HIM all over you," he spat. I pushed Jacob away, and Edward growled.**_

_**Jacob turned, shaking—his flesh seemed to shimmer in the air.**_

_**Edward crouched, snarling, looking more like the vampire that he was than I had ever seen him before. "Get away from my wife," he snarled.**_

_**The things that came next seemed to occur simultaneously.**_

_**Charlie turned to me with the most awful look on his face. "Wife?!" he shouted.**_

_**Edward and Jacob flew across the room at each other, Jacob changing form in midair, clothes shredding to the floor behind him. They met in a tangle of fur and teeth, movements blurring, too quick to see.**_

_**Charlie's eyes registered what had occurred, but the look on his face was disbelieving—his face paled and then he crumpled towards the floor, Carlisle catching him at the last second.**_

_**I took a deep breath…and threw up every ounce of my breakfast meal, all over Rosalie's very expensive looking shoes. **_


	11. Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_As always, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this—also, a huge-thank-you for all of the reviews, I love knowing what you all are thinking about the story—where you think it's going, and all of the excitement about naked Edward, lol. I would have updated sooner, but I lost about half of my update on my computer at work—I'm pretty sure the boss wouldn't approve of 'twi-porn' on the work computer, so I don't save my stuff to the drive there, and well, the power went off, and I lost my unsaved schtuff & had to start over, (big sigh), sooo, many swear words later, here it is:_

_**~Into the fire~**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Charlie looked me up and down, taking in my attire, or rather the lack thereof. His mind began to form words that I could actually read, instead of the mute rage that had been there moments ago—although, since most of the phrases revolved around terminology like "son-of-a-bitch" or "bastard", I'm not sure it could really be described as coherent thought. **_

"_**Where in the hell is my daughter?" Charlie practically spat at me.**_

_**I heard a crash come from behind me somewhere, and I turned to see Bella leap over broken crockery and apples to make a mad dash up the stairs, presumably in search of clothes. I prayed she wouldn't break a leg in the process as I listened to her frantic footsteps stumbling around from above. **_

"_**Chief Swan, I accept full responsibility for any anxiety that this situation has caused you—Bella is not to blame in the least."**_

_**Charlie snorted, and eyed me with unveiled disgust.**_

_**I heard Bella come down the stairs slowly, and watched her enter the room dressed in the little sundress from the airport…dear god, she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. **_

_**I could make out every curve of her beneath the dress…see each perfectly formed breast—damn, why was that even more enticing than her naked? **_

"_**It's more enticing because you want to remove the dress" my mind answered me. "You want to tongue each taut little peak until the fabric is soaked and…" **_

"_**STOP", I told myself, suddenly even more conscious of my lack of clothing. I tried to meditate briefly on death, in the hopes of preventing the erection that was forming. I doubted that a hard-on would improve Charlie's frame of mind.**_

_**Charlie's face tightened, taking in Bella's tousled hair and scant clothing. "I cannot believe that you would do this Isabella. I seem to recall asking you not to do this very thing—running off, no, sneaking off!"**_

"_**You cannot imagine how surprised I was, after running into Angela's parents, to hear that they had no idea that you had stayed over at their house last night, that in fact, Angela is out of town, visiting the college she's going to be attending. You remember what college is, right? Or were you throwing that away in favor of this little stunt young lady?!" Charlie's face grew redder and his voice rose several octaves as he spoke.**_

"_**It wasn't too terribly hard to figure out who you were really with from there, especially after I went to the Cullen's and Edward was MIA." Charlie swung his gaze around to me. **_

"_**Alice tried to cover for you, but since you both seem to have forgotten, let me remind you that I am a police officer, and it wasn't too difficult to call in a few favors and follow a paper trail to here…to a "honeymoon cottage" rented to a Ms. Alice Cullen!" Charlie paused in his tirade, his hands hanging in midair, forming 'air quotations'.**_

_**I listened to the sounds of my family outside, exiting the car and heading to the front door, each of their thoughts clamoring in my mind. **_

_**Alice's 'voice' was the most prominent. "What in the name of God is wrong with you Edward? Why on earth would you ignore not one, not two, not three—but SEVEN texts from me? We could have avoided this whole situation if you had just taken the time to look at your phone! And don't give me any crap about 'alone time' with Bella! Even a vampire needs to come up for air sometime, and when you did, you should have checked your phone!" **_

"_**Out of the way, mutt", I heard Emmett's thoughts say. I looked to the doorway in time to see Emmett and Jacob Black attempting to fit through the front door at the same time, both looking disgusted, and the door frame groaning in complaint.**_

_**Next through were Rosalie and Billy Black, with Rosalie steadily complaining to herself about the smell of 'wet dog'. **_

_**Carlisle and Esme entered hand in hand--Carlisle reassuring me silently that we would work out the situation together, and Esme bemoaning my lack of pants as she absorbed the enraged face of Charlie.**_

_**Jasper and Alice were last, Alice glancing around the room to absorb the atmosphere, and Jasper reading the flux of emotions with his own. Alice looked to me, and murmured softer than anyone human could hear, "I bet you pick up your damn phone next time". **_

_**I tensed as I watched Jacob crossed the room and gather Bella into his arms.**_

"_**You're still you" Jacob whispered joyously, and then he froze. "I can smell HIM all over you," he spat. Bella pushed against Jacob. **_

_**Jacob turned to me, his thoughts in a tumult. I read several thoughts from him at once, ranging from calling me an 'undead pedophile', to threats to dismember me, to imagining his own 'wedding night' with Bella. I couldn't prevent the growl that escaped me.**_

_**I read Jacob as he took in the faint bruises on her skin. "What have you done to my Bells?" he asked in his mind, his flesh shifting, his change coming on him. **_

_**I crouched, snarling, ready to remind him that Bella wasn't HIS anything "Get away from my wife." **_

_**Charlie turned to Bella, horrified. "Wife?!" he shouted.**_

"_**Oh yeah, nice way to make that little announcement, dumbass…very subtle" Rosalie observed mentally.**_

_**Jacob leapt at me, his form changing in midair, and I flew at him, ready to remove his limbs one by one. We tangled, him lashing at me with his jaws, and me driving my fists into every orifice I could reach. It was by sheer force of will that I kept my teeth from him, knowing that my venom would kill him, and as much as the thought of Jacob dead pleased me, I knew it would hurt Bella.**_

_**I listened to his bones crunch and shift under the weight of my blows with no small amount of satisfaction, even as I felt him tear away a small portion of my shoulder—I could put myself back together much more efficiently than he would.**_

_**I heard Bella gasp, and noted that Charlie had passed out, probably after seeing Jacob's change. Carlisle caught him as we continued to struggle.**_

_**I didn't really register that I had lost the blanket that had been covering me until I heard Emmett's thoughts announcing that he'd had quite enough of the "sausage fest, thank you very much." He and Jasper pried Jacob and I apart, but not before I landed one more punch into Jacob's ribcage. **_

_**I recovered the blanket, and wrapped it around my hips again, ignoring Rosalie's thoughts about my 'package'. She got her comeuppance as Bella lost her last meal, all over Rosalie's shoes. I snarled as she thought furiously about removing Bella's tongue, lamenting the cost of the designer heels.**_

"_**Oh god Rosalie—I'm so, so, sorr—" Bella began, only to be silenced by Rosalie's gesture to desist, as she slid out of her shoes, glaring at me the whole time. Emmett hurried to help clean his 'darling' up.**_

_**Jacob limped over to Billy and a corner of the immense sofa, with Carlisle close behind, ready to attend to his injuries. I couldn't help my smirk as I noted his obviously broken jaw, left arm, and several ribs. **_

"_**Serves you right, stupid cur", I thought, smiling, as I returned the fragment of my torn shoulder to its rightful spot, feeling the healing begin immediately. **_

_**I pulled Bella to me, away from Charlie's side, and held her while she cried. I whispered reassurances softly, ignoring the father and son glares emanating from the Black's corner. **_

"_**Charlie will be fine, Bella," Alice reassured her. "We just need to decide what we're going to tell him when he wakes up."**_

_**Jasper lifted Charlie easily, placing him on the other end of the sofa.**_

_**I scooped up Bella, and headed upstairs. "Let's get you cleaned up, love."**_

_**I wiped Bella's face with a cool washcloth, and kissed her tears dry, whispering all the while that everything would be fine, that we would have had to explain to Charlie one way or the other. **_

_**I silently refused to apologize for Jacob Black's broken bones, and Bella didn't press the issue.**_

_**I found myself some khakis and a shirt, and with Bella in tow, went back downstairs to face our newly joined families. Holy fuck, what were we going to tell Charlie? **_


	12. great expectations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

K, quick note…first, my sincere apologies regarding the length of time since the last update of this…I've been milling around other ideas for another fanfic for a while and I think it got in the way of this one, but I just posted the first chapter to the new one, so that should smooth out now—also, I love to read, more than I like to write, and between books and the amazing fanfic here, I get sidetracked…so, that said, again, thanks for taking the time to read this, and here we go…

~Great Expectations~

Bella:

It had been a long six days since my father, the Blacks, and Edward's family had arrived. Six. Extremely. Long. Days. Complete with occasional snarling, and constant complaints from the Blacks and the Cullens (or as I was starting to think of them, the Montagues vs the Capulets) regarding the scent of each species.

Jacob was milking his injuries for all they were worth; although I was pretty sure they had been pretty much healed by the third day—Billy refused to leave as long as Jacob was recuperating, and the Cullens refused to leave Edward alone with the Blacks. Charlie was another story entirely.

After we had respectively calmed both parties down form the fight, we had been faced with the problem of what to tell Charlie. Unfortunately, Emmet had taken that matter into his rather large hands.

When we came back downstairs, Emmett had been in the process of giving Charlie a head injury. He had removed part of the ceiling tiles and some wood, and had been "tapping", his phrase not mine, Charlie on the forehead when we had walked in. The result was an absolutely huge goose-egg on Charlie's head, and at least a few thousand dollars in damage to the rental cottage. Emmett just could not understand why I was not pleased with his methods.

When he awoke, Charlie had been told the cover story that the ceiling had strangely caved above him, resulting in his head wound and the strange 'hallucination' he recalled wherein Jacob had morphed into a wolf and proceeded to have a superhuman battle with my new husband.

The pizza boy though, when he arrived wasn't as lucky. Emmett answered the door for him, and he took one look at the trashed living room, ceiling, and Charlie with a knot on his head, not to mention Jacob, looking rather broken and nude on the couch, and promptly turned two shades of white. He stammered out the total due to Emmett, who seemed to enjoy the poor kid's discomfort, and then fairly ran to his car--which he then backed into Emmett's jeep. Emmet practically ripped the kid's door off his car, the pizza boy fainted, and then Emmett decided to fabricate yet another head wound with subsequent 'hallucinations'. Carlisle had a little chat with Emmett after that one.

As far as my new marriage was concerned, Charlie appeared to be accepting it- sometimes. He alternated between terse speech with Edward to at times a sort of reluctant calm. I think seeing how devoted Edward was to me was winning him over. But it didn't seem to occur to him that Edward and I could use some privacy—or maybe it had and he didn't want to allow it.

The really crappy thing about having everyone here was that Edward and I had not had sex in almost a week. It never failed, the moment that we had stolen a little time to ourselves, there was always an interruption, typically by Jacob, but occasionally by Emmett who seemed to take a perverse pleasure in his interruptions.

We were sharing a room with Alice and Jasper at night because Jacob was laid up in our suite with Billy. I couldn't complain about that too much, because I was the one who put him there—I had no idea how involved that mistake would be though.

I had made up my mind that tomorrow we would either leave the cottage, or send Jacob home. I was getting a breakfast tray together to bring to Jake, and I was determined to discuss this with him—to be certain that he understood that I was Edward's wife now, and Edward was my first priority.

I carried the tray in, fighting a wave of nauseousness…I had had something that didn't agree with my stomach the night before and was trying to 'suck it up'.

Alice's insistence on planning a whole other reception wasn't helping me feel any better either. I wasn't sure if the nervousness due to picturing myself in front of all of Forks getting married all over again—with half of them undoubtedly gossiping that it must be a 'shotgun' wedding—was responsible for my tummy trouble entirely, or was just a factor in it. Either was, this morning my tummy was so distended from all of it, that I had actually had trouble buttoning my jeans—gas? Go figure…

I served Jacob and sat on the side of his bed while he inhaled his food. I tried to ignore the way he lit up when I came in, and to not smile the same way in return, so as not to encourage him further.

Jake finished, and reached out to take my hand after I said I needed to talk to him. "Sure, anything, Bells" he smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak, and then paused, seeing the expression on Jacob's face change. Emmett and Edward had come to stand in the doorway, presumably to check on Jacob's healing progress—or in Emmett's case probably just to harass him.

Jacob stared hard at me. "Bells, are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lied trying to muddle through what I wanted to say, waiting for the vamp squad to leave.

"No, you're not fine…your heart is racing, like a mile a minute—I can hear it" Jake said, reaching up to place his hand on my neck. I felt rather than saw Edward tense at Jake's touch. "Wait…" Jake hesitated, looking puzzled, and I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath.

"That's not possible", Edward exclaimed, blurring to my side.

I sat there, completely in the dark while the two of them stared at me, and then watched while Edward knelt in front of me and eyed my abdomen.

"Listen, bloodsucker, if I can hear it so can you…"

Edward leaned in and laid his head against my tummy.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

Edward swallowed, and looked up into my eyes. "I think…that Bella may be pregnant."

"Fucking cool, man! And what, you can hear the heart rate?!" Emmett bellowed.

I looked from Edward's shocked expression, which mirrored my own, to Jake's puzzled look of disgust, to Emmett's grin and then back to my own abdomen.

A voice came from the hallway. "Excuse me, but, Isabella's what?!" All four of us looked up, to see my dad standing in the hallway outside of the room.

--so, we can end this here, or , if you're interested we can do Bella's pregnancy from a perspective other than Jacob's, like what was in the books, but from here on the storyline will head back to how it went in BD…let me know whatcha' think…catch you later—check out the new fanfic I just posted too, 'In My Dreams'—it's a little darker than this one, and I'll be adding chapter 2 soon..XO! :- )


	13. Shock and awe

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~Shock and Awe~

Edward:

Jacob Black was driving me insane. He had been careful with his thoughts around me for the last six days, but I was still able to read that he wasn't quite as injured as he was pretending to be…or in as much pain as I'd like to facilitate for him. I kept my anger to myself though where Bella was concerned. I was determined to bide my time and hope that she would tire of Jacob's attempts to extract sympathy from her.

I was absolutely aching for Bella physically. Despite my best attempts, I never seemed to have her alone for enough time to be intimate; there were simply too many people in the house at one time. I could read pretty much everyone's motivation for staying, and I tried to remain patient since for the most part, everyone's intentions were pure. Pure, except for Jacob Black, who's primary goal (whether or not he wanted me to know it), was to make Bella see what a mistake she had made with me, in the hopes that she would run straight into his arms instead. _Slim chance of that, wolf-boy_, I thought to myself.

I heard Bella bring Jacob's breakfast tray to him, and attempted to block the innapropriate thoughts he was having about the way her shirt clung to her, and how it would be if she climbed into bed beside him, but the more intimate his thoughts became, the less able I became to sit next to Emmett and watch the game he had on. I rose with a low growl, headed upstairs, Emmett right behind me. Rosalie and Jasper looked up questioningly, Jasper sensing my aggression, and Rosalie wondering where her mate was headed.

"It's all right, babe, just gonna' go back up my boy," Emmett smirked at her, "I think there might be another 'game on' upstairs", he laughed. That was Emmett...an uncanny knack to sense trouble, and always spoiling for a fight.

I heard Bella tell Jacob that she wanted to speak with him about something, and I reigned in the urge to snap off Jacob Black's hand as I saw him reach out to grasp Bella's tiny hand in his paw through his mind's eye. Jacob was listening to Bella's heart pounding, thinking that him taking her hand was exciting to her. _Dream on, pup_. I focused in tighter on his thoughts as Emmett and I came to a halt outside of the room. He was right...her heart was racing...wait, no...I could pick out the slower, steady rhythm of her heart beneath the faster paced beat that Jacob was listening to...there were two separate heartrates emanating from her. My mind reached the impossible conclusion that Jacob's did shortly before he did, but I stood frozen briefly in shock...until Jacob reached up and placed his hand on Bella's neck.

I surged foward to Isabella's side. "That's not possible," I heard myself exclaiming. I was the only one that Bella had ever been intimate with...vampires couldn't procreate...could we? My mind raced through every medical journal I had ever read, searching for some other explanation, some medical anomally that would explain this...and I found nothing--nothing that would have a living, separate heart anyway.

I knelt before Bella, straining my hearing, trying to wrap my mind around the impossible as I leaned in and gently listened with my ear to her abdomen. Even her abdomen felt fuller and more rounded to the touch. Even if I accepted the impossible...that I had gotten Bella with child, how did one explain the accelerated growth rate that would have to exist in order to explain the evidence before me? A detectable heart rate after only what, give or take two weeks?

I ignored Jacob's thoughts. And his words as he spoke, "Listen, bloodsucker, if I can hear it so can you…"

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

I swallowed nervously, however unnecessary it was for me. I looked up into Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes, and answered Emmett. "I think…that Bella may be pregnant", I whispered.

"Fucking cool, man! And what, you can hear the baby's heart rate?!" Emmett bellowed.

Bella's eyes widened in shock, mirroring my own. I continued to ignore Jacob's disgusting thoughts...they were irrelevant to the situation at hand. From the floor below, I heard Rosalie and Jasper's thoughts take in what Emmett had just shouted. And then I heard another mind processing that information as well, with no small amount of rage. Charlie's voice carried from the hallway into the room. "Excuse me, but, Isabella's what?!" Damn it...where was Carlisle when you needed him? Off somewhere with Esme and Alice...and why hadn't Alice _seen_ this?

I picked Bella up, and strode down the hall with her, brushing by the gathering throng in the hall. Bella pushed against my chest slightly, "Edward, I think I'm quite capable of walking," she said as I fairly flew down the stairs and out the front door. I ignored her, heading to the car and drawing my phone from my pocket to call Carlisle. I strapped her into the front seat, placing a finger over her lips briefly as Carlisle answered his cell phone. I explained the situation hurridly, stating my intention of heading to his hospital immediately. Carlisle was silent momentarily, before he responded that he would join me there as soon as possible.

I pressed the remote that started the car, and moved to close Bella's door. "Stop", Charlie called from the front step. I looked up, absorbing the thoughts of everyone standing there, smirking at Jacob's sudden recovery and ability to walk expediently. I took in Charlie, Billy, and Jacob Black's anger and horror, as well as Emmett's and Rosalie's joyous, if slightly envious thoughts, and Jasper, processing everyone else's mood mutely, and longing for Alice's input.

"Charlie, I apologize...but Isabella is not only your daughter, she is my wife now. This is our concern, and until we understand...what we're dealing with, I'll ask you to give us both a little room to think. My only concern is her, and I promise you that I value her life more than my own, or anyone else's for that matter..." I paused, addressing my family now, "We'll call you when we know something; I'm heading to meet Carlisle now." I knew they'd probably follow, and I didn't care at this point one way or the other.

I got in the car and sped away, wishing fervently more than ever that I could read Bella's thoughts. I glanced at her sideways.

"Edward, how is this possible? I mean, am I really..." she trailed off. "I didn't even know that you could...that we could...has this ever happened before?"

"I don't know Bella. But I promise, we'll get you an ultrasound as soon as possible, and go from there. I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you. If there's even the slightest chance that...that this could hurt you, then we'll take care of it immediately."

"Take care of it?", Bella's voice rose an octave. "Edward, if I am carrying your baby, there is _nothing_ to take care of! I could never hurt this child, anymore than I could hurt you! You can just get that thought out of your head right now!" Bella finished, fairly shouting by now. I took in her passionate words with no small amount of suprise, trying to decifer her thought process. It wasn't as if Bella and I had ever discussed having children in our future. I had thought that the inability to have them with me would be a source of regret to her years later, after she had been changed...I hadn't thought that she wanted children _now_, in fact she had made it sound as if the fact that we couldn't have them was a non-issue.

I took her hand in mine, stroking each knuckle in turn. "Bella, shhhh," I soothed. "We don't even know what we're dealing with yet. My only concern is keeping you safe. Please don't be angry; let's just wait to see what Carlisle says." She looked at me, seeming to search for something, and then turned to face the car window, straightening her spine against the seat. I got the sense that she was readying herself for battle.

We drove on, largely in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

_K, so as always, thank you for reading...next up, Bella's perspective as we get to the hospital...review, please, & take a peek at 'In My Dreams' too please, I'm getting ready to post a new chapter there soon too...thanks again! :)_


End file.
